Traditional bathtubs have high side walls, referred to as tub aprons, to allow the bathtub to hold a large volume of water. However, many people, particularly people who suffer from arthritis, debilitating injuries, handicaps, or a general loss of mobility, cannot enter a high walled bathtub. Many people cannot lift their legs high enough to clear the tub apron and enter the tub. An expensive and time consuming renovation has been to remove the entire bathtub and the surrounding tiles or bathtub enclosure and install a shower stall unit. The present invention eliminates the aforementioned costly renovation by employing a method to form a stylish, finished tub cap to substantially conform to a recessed opening in an existing bathtub.